


Home Has A Fireplace

by nuttinonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Rating: NC17, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yaoi on Ice, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: After living together through the entire off-season, Yuuri's struggling to adjust to long distance with Victor all the way in Russia. When Victor finally comes to visit, he can't help but wonder what's keeping Victor from just taking him to St. Petersburg?





	Home Has A Fireplace

            “I don’t know, Vitya. I hate this. I miss you.” Yuri sighed, his laptop open in front of him for his nightly Skype call with Victor. They were both undressed, Yuri’s clothes tossed in a pile at the foot of his bed and Victor’s tossed dramatically around his room. Yuri had been way to shy to do this sort of thing over video chat before, but the longer they spent apart, the less qualms he had and when Victor sent him that toy in the mail, he thought it made the whole thing kind of funny and he was admittedly curious. After the season ended, Victor had to go to St. Petersburg to get himself warmed up and back up to speed while Yuri brainstormed a little on his own about his new programs. Yuri didn’t quite understand why Victor wasn’t asking him to go with him to Russia, but he didn’t want to impose by asking.

            “Well at least the phone sex is good, right?” Victor laughed, his cheeks a little pink. “I mean I miss you too, like crazy, but you’re kind of sluttier when we’re on Skype. You better keep it up when we see each other again.”

Yuri laughed a little too and grabbed the hand towel he’d brought out, wiping off the plastic toy, one that resembled Victor a little too much, enough that Yuri wondered if he had gotten it custom made or something. He placed it in his nightstand drawer. “I’ll try.”

            “Mm, can I buy you lingerie? I saw some online that you’d look adorable in.”

            “Don’t spend all your money on me.”

            “Well that’s more for me than for you to be honest.” Victor smiled. “But I really do miss you too. How was practice for you today?”

            “Rough.” Yuri sighed. “I keep falling on my flip.”

            “We’ll work on it together soon enough.”

            “When?”

            “I don’t really know yet, but I promise it won’t be that long.”

            Yuri’s heart sank. Why couldn’t he just go train with Victor in St. Petersburg? He lifted up the comforter and crawled under to lie down, moving his laptop up to rest beside his pillow. “I’m just not getting very far without you and I’m not sleeping well.”

            “Why not?”

            “I’m just really anxious about the upcoming season and I hate being away from you and sleeping without you and I’ve been paranoid about gaining weight lately, so-“

            “Yuri please make sure you’re eating.”

            “I am, but I feel guilty about it now.”

            “Yuri.” Victor sighed, his eyes full of concern. “I’m worried about you. I mean I know it’s not the same, but we do talk every day. Do you really miss me so much that you’re not sleeping?”

            “I mean, yeah.” Yuri blushed. “I never really sleep well, but then when you were living with me last season and we would sleep together, it was a lot better.”

            “I’m sorry… What can I do to help?”

            “You’re doing enough, it’s okay. I just can’t help missing you.”

            “Hm.” Victor bit his lip and looked around his room. “I’d get Makkachin for you, but he’s asleep somewhere.”

            “It’s fine. You always send me pictures.”

            “How can I cheer you up?”

            “It’s fine, Vitya. I’m happy just to talk to you.”

            “Will you Facetime me at the rink tomorrow? Show me what you’re working on.”

            “Sure.” Yuri said, but he didn’t want to practice anymore without Victor. He wasn’t inspired.

            “You still look so sad.”

            Yuri shrugged his shoulders. He missed Victor so bad he could cry. “I just… I-I mean, can’t we see each other at least before the end of the month? I’m miserable.” He could feel a lump forming in his throat and while he tried not to get too emotional during their video calls, he was really reaching his limit. “Yuko and Minako are so busy right now and I don’t have any other friends around here. I’ve just been going to the rink by myself every day and trying to help Mom and Dad with the hot spring, but we’re going down hill so fast and everything’s just, fuck.” Yuri sniffled and stopped talking, refusing to meet Victor’s eyes in the video call.

            “Yuri… I’m so sorry, please don’t cry. I’ll see you soon I swear.”

            “But when?” Yuri swallowed, his eyes welling. “You keep saying soon, but you never know when you’re coming.”

            “Baby, I swear it won’t be much longer.” Victor said, using the nickname he’d only say when he was worried, or feeling especially in love. “I’ll give you a date by tomorrow night, okay? I’ll figure it out. I can’t stand seeing you like this.”

            “By tomorrow?” Yuri sniffled, feeling his face heat up. “You promise?”

            “I swear.”

            A tear made it’s way down Yuri’s cheek, but he wiped it away and took a deep breath. “Sorry for being like this. I just-“

            “Don’t apologize. It’s my fault.”

            “It’s no ones fault. It’s just hard.”

            “Well let me stay up with you tonight okay? Do you want to go on that screen sharing site and watch a movie together?”

            “Don’t you have to get up early?”

            “Forget about that.” Victor shrugged. “Let’s watch whatever you want.”

            “Okay.” Yuri managed a small smile and wiped his eyes again, eager for any extra time with him. “Thanks for staying up.”

            “Don’t worry about it.” Victor smiled back. “Tell me anything I can do for you tonight.”

            They both took a few minutes to get some pajamas on and grab a snack, then settled into bed in their respective rooms to watch some bad rom com together. When Yuri was sad or anxious, he liked to watch something that didn’t require a lot of thought or attention, that they could talk over. He felt bad for crying and making Victor worry, but they both felt a lot better afterwards, even if they did stay up until two in the morning.

            “Sleep tight, okay?” Victor murmured from the screen. “Please call me if you need anything. Even if it’s the middle of the night and you had a nightmare. Just call.” “I will.” Yuri said. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.” Victor said back, his eyes tired, but his smile still soft and genuine. “Talk to you soon. Goodnight.”

            “Goodnight.” Yuri yawned, giving Victor a little wave before shutting his laptop and pulling up the covers. He wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow, but at least he’d know pretty soon when he’d see Victor again.

**

            Yuri couldn’t bring himself to go and practice by himself the next day, or even go on his run like he’d been doing to keep himself in shape. He didn’t like what he’d done with his program so far and Victor wasn’t much help over the phone. Plus, he just felt sad. His family was busy running the onsen, Yuko was busy running the rink, and he wouldn’t hear from Victor until their nightly Skype call. His heart was just heavier than usual. He got so used to having Victor around twenty four seven and it got ripped out from under him the second the season ended.

            He found the resolve to clean his room up a little bit and talk on the phone with Phichit for the better part of an hour, but he didn’t intend on changing out of his pajamas or leaving the house. It was just one of those days. He’d feel better eventually.

            “Yuri?” His mother called from the hallway, knocking lightly on his door. “Come downstairs, Sweetie. There’s a surprise for you.”

            “What?” Yuri frowned, fixing his hair a little to try and hide the fact he’d been in bed all day before he opened up the bedroom door. “Did I forget a birthday or something?”

            “No.” She laughed, taking him by the wrist. “Just come downstairs.”

            “Mom, I don’t want anyone to see me like this. I haven’t even showered.” Yuri sighed as she dragged him down the hall and downstairs to their den and dining room area. “What’s going on?”

            “Hey you.”

            “Huh?” Yuri’s head snapped up at that voice as he reached the bottom of the stairs. “Victor?” Victor stood in the middle of their living room, grinning with Makkachin and an overstuffed suitcase by his feet. “W-What are you-“

            “I found a last minute flight.” He smiled, his cheeks a little pink. “You just sounded so sad last night, I figured I couldn’t wait any longer.”

            Yuri’s mouth wobbled and he rushed forward to tackle him, not caring that his dad and sisters were in the kitchen staring when he buried his face in his lover’s neck and clung to him with trembling arms. “Vitya.” He sniffled.

            “God I missed you.” Victor said, hugging him back just as tight and rubbing his back to soothe him. “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah.” Yuri croaked. Victor smelled exactly the same, like that expensive cologne that he splurged on in Barcelona and the strawberry shampoo he started using because Yuri liked the way he smelled after a shower with it. He was so warm too, like always. Nothing had changed. He felt silly letting tears trickle down his cheeks and onto Victor’s shoulder, but he was so overwhelmingly relieved to see him. “Don’t leave me for that long anymore.”

            “I won’t. It was a mistake, I’m sorry.” Victor cooed, sliding his hand up the back of Yuri’s shirt. “I’m here now.”

            Yuri forced himself to pull back and wiped his eyes, bending down to grab Victor’s suitcase and turning back to his mother. “Mom I’m gonna help him get settled in. Um…” He bit his lip. “No one bother us for a little while.”

            “Oh.” Victor laughed, following Yuri as he headed for the stairs. “I like the sound of that.”

            “Vitya.” Yuri frowned as he lead him up the stairs, taking them two at a time as he rushed towards his bedroom. At least everyone was downstairs and they weren’t dumb enough to come near them for the next few hours. He dragged Victor straight into his room and dropped his suitcase, locking the door behind them.

            “You’re pretty forward today.”

            “I’m a lot less embarrassed after how some of those Skype calls went.” Yuri blushed, sliding off Victor’s coat and unbuttoning his shirt one by one to expose his pale chest. “Fuck.” He sighed, leaning in to nibble on Victor’s collar, kissing a line up his neck and stopping there to suck on the skin.

            “Mm.” Victor turned his head to give Yuri easier access and slid one hand down to Yuri’s ass, grabbing it through his pajama pants and moving his thigh between Yuri’s legs to press against him.

            Two months ago, Yuri would have blushed and pulled away, Victor having to coax him back into bed with the covers up and the lights out, but the long distance had opened him up a lot sexually. There wasn’t a lot of ways to hide and still have it be good for both of them over a video chat, but Yuri was a lot more comfortable with it now. He licked a stripe up Victor’s neck and pulled away to take his shirt off.

            “Aw look at you.” Victor grinned, sliding his hands up Yuri’s sides. “You’ve been working out.”

            “Not that much.”

            “Well you look beautiful.” He slid out of his open shirt and guided Yuri backwards a few steps towards the bed. “Tell me exactly what you want.” Victor said, untying the drawstring on Yuri’s pants. “I want you to feel good.”

            “Um.” Yuri laughed a little and got on his toes to press a shy kiss against Victor’s lips, keeping his mouth closed for the time being. “I want to ride you, but I want a ton of foreplay. Like I want you to mark me up a lot and kiss me for a while until I get too desperate. I missed being touched by you, so I want to feel it everywhere.”

            “That sounds perfect.” Victor said, bending down to pick him up bridal style.

            “Vitya!” Yuri squeaked when Victor lifted him, giggling when he laid him down on the bed.

            “You’re so adorable.” Victor stripped himself down the rest of the way, kicking off his shoes and tossing his clothes onto Yuri’s recently cleaned floor before he undressed Yuri, leaving him blushing and naked on top of his comforter, waiting for Victor.

            Yuri cocked his head towards the nightstand. “Everything’s still in the top drawer.”

            Victor tugged the drawer open and laughed when he saw the toy, taking it out and holding it up. “Am I gonna be as good as this?”

            “Oh my God, shut up. It’s the same as yours.”

            “It actually is. I had to order a mold.”

            “Jesus Christ, Victor.”

            “I only wanted you to be fucked by me.” He pouted, tossing a condom on the bed and taking out the lube. “Aw you still have the kind I like.”

            “Well, I like it too.” Yuri shrugged, reaching over to tug on Victor’s wrist. “Come kiss me already. It’s been two months.”

            “Hey Mister you’re the one who wanted the drawn out foreplay.” Victor teased as he crawled onto the bed and over Yuri, dipping down to catch his lips in a kiss.

            Yuri purred against his mouth the moment their lips touched and pushed a hand into Victor’s hair as he licked his mouth open. Without really meaning to, he moaned into the kiss, hooking both of his legs over Victor’s hips to be as close as possible as he curled his tongue around his.

            “Yuri.” Victor breathed, turning his head to suck on the skin of his neck while Yuri pushed his hips up to create some friction between them. “Can I really mark you all over?”

            “Yes.” Yuri said, rolling his hips and sighing. “Please do it.” Usually, he wouldn’t let Victor leave too many hickies or marks of any kind because he got self conscious, but right now he just wanted to feel Victor’s mouth on every inch of his skin.

            Victor obliged and pressed a line of kisses down Yuri’s neck, sliding down to his chest and wrapping one hand around his cock to stroke him while he swirled his tongue around Yuri’s nipple.

            “Hhh.” Yuuri whined, biting down hard on his lip as Victor left a few love marks over his chest, drifting lower and lower with his mouth until his head was resting between Yuuri’s thighs. He expected Victor to blow him a little, but of course, he was too much of a tease to give him a pleasure like that so early, so Victor occupied his mouth with the inside of Yuuri’s thighs. He sucked on the pale skin and nibbled, swirling his tongue around each mark that he left. “Vitya.” Yuuri whimpered. “Don’t tease me so much.”

            “But you’re so cute when I do.”

            “I’m also a lot quicker when you do you big jerk.”

            “A solid point, but if you think we’re not going for at least three rounds, you’re sorely mistaken my love.” Victor kissed all the marks he’d left as he worked his way back up over Yuuri. “Do you want me to start prepping you?”

            “Mhm, but kiss me.” Yuuri said, pressing his lips to the corner of Victor’s mouth before handing him the lube. “You don’t have to be super gentle.”

            “Wow you really have gotten confident in bed.”

            “I mean you got me to do some pretty wild stuff the past few weeks.” Yuuri said as Victor slicked up his fingers, spreading his legs wider so Victor could spread some of the lube around his entrance. He gave Victor a second to get comfortable, shifting so that he was lying next to Yuuri before dipping his hand down between his legs and easing the first finger inside. Yuuri reached one hand up to guide Victor’s face towards his and kissed him through the next few minutes. He loved Victor’s fingers. It was almost better than the actual sex. Sometimes, he’d just let Victor do this part to him and blow him after or something else to get him off. He just knew so well how to make him feel good, pulsing his fingers against his spot and stretching him gradually, so he never felt too much pain.

            “How’s that?” Victor whispered between kisses, nuzzling his nose against Yuuri’s as he worked his fingers in and out.

            “It’s good.” Yuuri said in a heavy voice, sliding one hand down to touch himself before slipping his tongue back in Victor’s mouth. He was so desperate to fulfill every single thing he’d been craving for the past two months, his free hand knotting in Victor’s hair. “I think I’m ready.”

            “Are you gonna be able to keep quiet with your family downstairs?”

            “They won’t hear us up here.” Yuuri seriously appreciated having his room on the opposite side of everyone elses. “Lie down, I’ll get on top of you.”

            “Okay.” Victor planted one more kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, then laid on his back, so Yuuri could move over and straddle his hips. “You’re beautiful like this.” He said, putting his hands on Yuuri’s waist.

            “Really?” He still felt pretty fat even if he’d been losing weight recently. Yuri reached down and grabbed the condom tearing it open with his teeth before rolling it over Victor’s length and pouring a generous amount of the lube they had left over him.

            “Okay, now I’m dying, sorry for teasing you earlier.” Victor laughed, giving Yuuri’s waist a squeeze and pushing his hips up a little.

            “Well stay still then so I can do it.” Yuuri smiled back at him and angled Victor properly, so he could sink down on it a little. “Shit.” He sighed. That was a lot fucking better than the toy they’d been using as a replacement.

            “Yeah, wow.” Victor laughed again, blushing a deeper shade of red as Yuuri sunk all the way down.

            It didn’t take long for Yuuri to find a rhythm and they both became desperate pretty fast, moving faster together, Victor bucking his hips up to meet with Yuuri when he leaned down to connect their lips. Yuuri could have cried again, he’d missed this feeling so much. Not just the pleasure, but Victor’s hands on his body, the sound of his voice as it got breathier and higher the closer he got to cumming. He liked that feeling of being held and being filled and just being close to Victor. His heart ached just thinking about how lonely he’d felt the past few weeks.

            They couldn’t be too loud, but neither of them could shut up either. Yuuri came first, like usual, but fortunately Victor was quick to follow and after ten minutes of coming down and cuddling, Victor slid back down to take Yuuri in his mouth and make him relive the whole thing.

            “I’m so happy.” Yuuri said, wrapped up in Victor’s arms under his comforter once they finally settled down. “I can’t believe you surprised me like this.”

            “I just missed you too much.”

            “How long are you here?”

            “A week. Yakov’s pissed, but it’s okay.” Victor shrugged, giving him a little squeeze and a kiss on the back of his neck. “I want to spend every second with you.”

            Yuuri grinned and turned around in Victor’s arms, snuggling into his chest and pressing a few kisses against the hickies he’d left on his neck. “We look ridiculous.”

            “I know.” Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and hugged him tight. “Can I take you out to dinner?”

            “Yeah. You wanna go to that ramen place?”

            “Ooh yes that sounds like heaven. We should shower first.”

            “In a minute.” Yuuri said, savoring the feeling of being held by him again. He finally felt better. “I was dying without you here for so long.”

            “I’m sorry.”

            “No, it’s fine. I’m just happy to finally have you back. I mean, it was okay for a while, but I just haven’t been sleeping well and I hate skating without you.” Yuuri tightened his arms around Victor a little more and squeezed. “Promise when you leave again it won’t be for that long.”

            “I promise.” Victor said and Yuuri believed him. “Let’s go get in the shower, alright? I’ll take you out to dinner and we’ll go on a little walk after. Tomorrow, we can go to the rink and I’ll help you with your program.”

            “Mm, okay.” Yuuri yawned as he pulled away, still a little sleepy from staying up so late the night before. Victor had to be exhausted, so he wouldn’t keep him out too late.

            They walked together to the adjoining bathroom and stepped into the shower, Victor washing Yuuri’s hair for him under the hot water and kissing him a lot more.

            “You’ve got some pretty nasty bruises.” Victor said as he dragged a loofah over Yuuri’s back. “Is the quad flip still a problem?”

            “Yeah, I keep falling.” Yuuri sighed, shutting his eyes as Victor washed his back. “I’m having an issue with the edge on the landing and I keep over focusing on correcting it and fucking up.”

            “We’ll work on it tomorrow.” Victor moved his hands to Yuuri’s shoulders and kneaded out some of the tension. “I know you’re insecure about your program now, but when we start working on it together, you’ll see how strong it’s going to be. You’re a really gifted choreographer.”

            “Thanks.” Yuuri still had his doubts, but Victor made him feel a lot better about these things. He felt better about pretty much everything with him here and he hoped to God that Victor would ask him about moving in before he left again.

            When they went to dinner, they were inseparable and a little obnoxious, sitting on the same side of the booth and sharing their food, sneaking kisses when they thought no one was looking, and always touching in some way. Victor either had an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, or Yuuri’s hand was on his knee. Either way, Yuuri just felt elated to be out of the house at some place besides the rink and to be out with Victor. He always got so excited going anywhere in Hasetsu and it warmed Yuuri’s heart seeing him love his hometown so much.

            Crawling into bed that night, Yuuri clung to him like he’d disappear if he let go, but Victor was just as clingy. Makkachin slept at their feet when they finally settled into a tangled mess of limbs and spare blankets to keep out the cold.

            “I feel like you’re losing weight a little faster than usual.” Victor mumbled, squeezing Yuuri as he nuzzled his nose against his neck.

            “I’ve been having trouble eating.”

            “Yuuri…”

            “I know.” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me things were getting so bad?”

            “I didn’t want to make you worry too much.”

            “It’s my job to worry about you.”

            _You’d have to worry a lot less if you’d just ask me to come to Russia with you_. “It’s fine, I mean, you’re here now and I feel better.”

            “Okay.” Victor said, but he didn’t sound very convinced. “Wake me up if you need me.”

            “I will.” Yuuri put one hand over Victor’s and laced their fingers together as he closed his eyes. He’d kill to be able to sleep like this every night.

**

            Yuuri was plagued by nightmares the minute he fell asleep. They started off not too bad. He dreamt that he had a huge fight with Victor and that he’d run off, but then that developed into him getting lost in some creepy forest, which spiraled into things chasing him until he sprung up in bed, chest heaving and tears in his eyes.

            “Hm?” Victor mumbled next to him. “Yuuri?”

            “Sorry.” He swallowed, taking a shaky deep breath.

            “Aw, bad dream?”

            Yuuri nodded and laid back down to burrow into Victor’s chest, sniffling a bit as he held him.

            “You wanna talk about it?” 

            Yuuri shook his head. “It just started with us fighting and that got me a little.”

            “Aw, well everything’s okay yeah? I’m right here and we’re gonna practice tomorrow and everything’s fine.” Victor pressed a few kisses against Yuuri’s forehead and into his hair, then pulled the blanket up over them, rubbing Yuuri’s back underneath it to soothe him. “Can you sleep?”

            “Mhm. Just don’t let go of me, okay?”

            “I won’t, I got you.”

            Yuuri was able to settle down a little at that and shut his eyes again, focusing on Victor’s warmth and the softness of his skin instead of anything from the nightmares. “Hey Victor?”

            “Mm?”

            “I don’t really know what to do when I get these nightmares and you’re not here… I really hate that we can’t sleep together every night like other couples do.”

            “Oh Baby don’t dwell on that right now.” Victor yawned. “We’re together now, right? It’s okay. Go back to sleep.”

            “Okay.” Yuuri swallowed, still pining for just one indication that Victor wanted him to come to Russia after this. Why did he never offer? He felt like Victor didn’t want him there.

            “You’re still so tense.” Victor said as he nuzzled his nose against Yuuri’s hair. “Do you need me to stay up with you?”

            “No.”

            “Are you sure? I can make you some tea or something.”

            “It’s fine.” Yuuri’s heart sank a little and he breathed in the scent of Victor’s leftover cologne like he didn’t have much time to savor these details. “I’m just anxious about you leaving me again.”

            “We have six more days together. Don’t worry about it yet.”

            Yuuri opened his mouth to ask why he can’t just go with Victor when he leaves for Russia, but shuts it. If Victor wanted him there, he would have asked by now. Whatever the reason, he didn’t want Yuuri to come and if he pushed that, it might make Victor mad, or worse, make them break up. That thought made Yuuri’s stomach turn and he clung to Victor a little tighter, his heart aching. Six more days wasn’t enough. “Okay.”

            “Wake me up again if you need me, alright?”

            “Alright.” Yuuri let out a little sniffle closed his eyes again. “Goodnight.”

**

            Despite Victor’s presence, Yuuri was still feeling depressed. He gave Victor every possible opportunity to invite him to Russia, but still nothing and when they went to practice skating, he fucked up just about every jump and he got too embarrassed of his choreographic ideas for the program to even show Victor. It was driving him insane trying to figure out what it was that made Victor want to keep him out of St. Petersburg. He hated not trusting Victor, but what if there was another guy there? Yuuri had so much fucking baggage and he was so annoying and clingy even when they were apart. It wouldn’t be crazy for Victor to get sick of that. Maybe Victor liked being apart.

            “I’m sorry it’s just not working. I-I don’t like anything that I’ve worked on.” Yuuri croaked as he stood on the ice in front of Victor, embarrassed and anxious about how on Earth he’d get his shit together in time for the season.

            “You’re just lacking confidence. You can make this program your own if you just believe in yourself a little bit. What’s up with you today? I thought you’d be in a good mood.”

            “I’m just…” Yuuri shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “Sorry. I’m kind of down right now.”

            “Well let me take you out to eat, yeah? Would that make you feel better?” Victor put a hand on Yuuri’s forehead to test his temperature, then leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips, holding him there for a moment that Yuuri savored as much as he could. “I hate seeing you so sad.”

            “It’s not your fault.” Although it was a little bit. Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about what he might be doing wrong to make his boyfriend want to be so far away from him. “Sorry I dragged you out here for this. I guess I’m just not ready with the program yet.”

            “Don’t say that. I’m your coach still, I want us to work on it together.” Victor’s eyes took on that big concerned look again as he tucked Yuuri’s hair back behind his ears. “You’re really worrying me today.”

            “Sorry.”

            “You don’t have to apologize. I just want you to feel better.” Victor’s shoulders slumped and he skated forward a step to hug him. “Please talk to me if there’s something really wrong. I get scared when you’re like this.”

            “It’s nothing, Vitya.” Yuuri said, still too afraid to ask Victor about moving in.

            “It’s not nothing. You’ve been looking like you want to cry all day.”

            Yuuri just shrugged again.

            “Okay, we’re done skating for the day. I’m taking you to the movies, or something. Come on.” Victor planted a kiss on his cheek. “We’ll see something stupid and funny.”

            “Really?” Yuuri managed a small smile. “That’d be fun.”

            “Yeah?” Victor grinned and took Yuuri’s hand to tug him back towards the edge of the ice. “Let’s go then.”

            They stepped off the ice together and changed back into normal shoes, Victor taking his coat off and draping it around Yuuri to keep him warm when they left. Yuuri couldn’t easily be brought back up when he was feeling depressed, but it did put a lot of his anxiety at ease when Victor was eager to spend time with him.

            They went to the movies and got some comfort food, sitting in the back of the theater for some privacy and snuggling in close with Victor’s coat as a blanket and the popcorn between them.

            “Feeling a little better at least?” Victor asked in a quiet voice, placing the empty popcorn container on the floor to hold Yuuri closer.

            “Yeah.” Yuuri nodded, resting his head on Victor’s shoulder. “Sorry I’m being such a drag today.”

            “Shh, you’re having an off day. It happens. Just tell me anything I can do to make you feel better.”

            “Well…” Yuuri bit his lip. “The theater’s pretty empty. Do you want to make out a little?”

            “Whoa that’s not like you.” Victor laughed, sliding one hand up Yuuri’s thigh as he leaned in closer. “I like that.”

            Yuuri hooked one arm around his neck and kissed him, wanting to enjoy as much of Victor as he could while he still had him. His heart still felt heavy, but kissing Victor always reassured him a little. There was so much love there. The soft ways that Victor would touch him while they kissed, the cute way that he laughed between kisses whenever their noses bumped, or if one of them went in a little too hard and their teeth clacked. He tasted like popcorn and their lips were kind of greasy, but he liked that too.

            “Hey, if you want, I can uh…” Victor slid his hand further up Yuuri’s thigh under the coat and he traced one finger over the outline of his bulge.

            “Victor.” Yuuri blushed. “We’ll get caught.”

            “Aw, but you’re so cute when you’re nervous.”

            “Later, okay?” Yuuri moved Victor’s hand away and kissed him again on his cheek. “Wait until we’re home.”

            “But I want you right now.” Victor pouted.

            “You’ll just have to wait.” Yuuri said and took Victor’s hand in his, squeezing as he turned back to the movie. He’d be a little more into something like that, but he honestly was afraid he wouldn’t be able to get fully aroused with that depressive edge still weighing on him. Victor was good at cheering him up, but when he felt that heaviness, it was hard to do a lot of things.

            Victor seemed pretty determined to cheer him up, so he took Yuuri out to dinner afterwards. He was being so sweet and so attentive that Yuuri actually worked up the courage to drop another hint.

            “So um, what are your plans when you get back to St. Petersburg?” Yuuri asked, sipping a little from his ramen broth.

            “Hm, well mostly just practice. I had a lot to do to get warmed up again and I have to exercise like crazy, but my programs are coming along well. Plus, the weather is great right now, so I like going running in the mornings.”

            “Yeah? I um… I wish I could see Russia during this time of year, or see your programs and stuff.” Yuuri blushed, praying that Victor would take the fucking hint and invite him.

            “Aw you’re sweet. You’ll see them soon.”

            “Like when?”

            “I don’t know.” Victor shrugged. “But we’ll figure it out. Hey do you wanna stop by the beach before we go home?”

            Yuuri’s heart sank again. Victor really didn’t want him to come back with him. Maybe he was too much of a burden or something. “No, I’m um… I’m kind of tired.”

            “Oh. Sure.” Victor smiled. “I’ll ask for the check and we can just head back then.”

            Yuuri nodded and ate some more just to avoid talking. He felt like crying again. He loved Victor so much and he felt like they were more than ready to live with each other, but he guessed Victor didn’t feel that same way and he didn’t know what to do to bring him around. Maybe he couldn’t be brought around.

            When they went home, Yuuri changed into some pajamas and got into bed while Victor took a shower. Now he only had five more days with him. Five days until Victor would leave again and who knew when they’d be back together.

            Victor stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, and walked up to the bed, leaning down to plant a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. “Hey you. Are you still too tired or do you want to maybe have uh… a little intimate time?” He blushed, reaching over to push Yuuri’s hair back behind his ear.

            Yuuri kind of wanted to, but he was tired and his heart ached, so he shook his head. “Not tonight, Vitya. Sorry.”

            “Okay, no problem.” Victor flashed a soft smile and gave him a kiss on his lips before pulling away to go to his suitcase.

            Yuuri watched him and wished Victor would just put his clothes in the closet, or leave some behind, anything that would say he was coming back, or that this place was his home too.

            Victor slid into some silk pajamas that Yuuri usually loved to snuggle with him in and crawled into bed, moving to wrap his arms around Yuuri, but he tensed on instinct. “Yuuri.” He sighed. “Seriously. I feel like you’re mad at me.”

            “I’m not.”

            “Why are you being like this today? I mean I know you when you’re sad, but you’re not just down, you’re upset about something and I don’t know what it could be. We finally have time together, why are you so unhappy?”       

            Yuuri’s mouth wobbled and he curled up into a ball, facing away from him.

            “Yuuri.”

            “I’m fine. I’m just tired and I’m sore from falling so much at practice.”

            “That’s such bullshit.” Victor said, his voice losing its soft concern. “I know you better than anyone, so I don’t know why you lie to me.”

            Yuuri’s stomach flipped at the tone. Why was Victor getting mad at him? He couldn’t help the way he felt and he only felt so shitty because of Victor in the first place. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

            “Why not? Did something happen while I was gone?”

            “Like what?”

            “I don’t know, maybe you met someone else or something.” Victor grumbled, rolling over so his back was to Yuuri’s.

            “What?” Yuuri sat himself up. “How could you say something like that?”

            “I don’t know, Yuuri. Maybe I would have a better sense of what’s going on if you would fucking talk to me.”

            “I tried to.” Yuuri swallowed. “You don’t get it.”

            “What the fuck, Yuuri?” Victor sat himself up too and turned to glare at him, his eyes taking on an angry look that Yuuri had never even seen on him before. “What kind of shit is that to say? You haven’t tried to talk to me at all. I keep asking you what’s really wrong and you keep not being fucking honest.”

            “Stop cursing at me.” Yuuri croaked, his eyes welling up as he inched closer to the wall, away from Victor’s side of the bed. He didn’t like seeing Victor like this and he didn’t like being stuck between him and the wall like he was trapped.

            “Do you have any idea how much I spent to get here at the last minute? Do you know how much I’m putting my training behind to be here because I was worried sick about you? All I’ve been doing is trying to cheer you up and spend time with you to make up for being gone and you’re keeping something bottled up and making yourself miserable instead of just talking to me.”

            “I don’t want to talk to you when you’re like this.” Yuuri sniffled, curling himself up tight as he looked at Victor with big eyes, his heart pounding against his chest just from that cold look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

            “I’m allowed to be upset when you’re hiding things from me.” Victor huffed. “Maybe I should go somewhere else tonight.”

            “What?” Yuuri felt a lump form in his throat. Victor couldn’t leave. If he left, that meant things were really bad and wrong and that they might be breaking up and that thought made Yuuri feel so sick and upset that he couldn’t help crying.

            “You heard me.” Victor got out of bed and went back to his suitcase, rummaging around for something to change into while Yuuri’s tears started to spill over.

            “Please don’t go.” Yuuri pleaded, his breath hitching between words. “I-If you leave, I… I-I feel like my heart’s gonna break. Please don’t leave me.”

            “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?”

            “I can’t.” He cried. “It’ll mess up everything.”

            “Yuuri, do you see where we are right now? You not telling me what’s going on is what’s messing things up.” Victor stood back up and took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. “I need you to trust me enough to tell me things even if they’re hard to say, or if maybe I don’t want to hear them. It hurts me that you don’t. Just tell me why you’re so upset.”

            “Because you don’t want me to come to Russia.” Yuuri sobbed, his head falling forward as his shoulders shook. “I-I thought we were gonna move in together after the season. I-I thought that you wanted me around, but you just went back to St. Petersburg and you left me all alone without saying how long it would be and I love you so much, but I feel like you don’t want me there and that I’m a burden on you and you want to be away from me.” He thought he’d feel better getting it out, but he didn’t. He felt horrible and he felt more than ever like Victor might hate him. “I didn’t want to tell you because you obviously don’t want me to come to Russia a-and now you’re gonna think I’m crazy and too attached. I keep dropping hints about wanting to come, but you never invite me, so it’s obvious that you don’t want me there and that really, really hurts me. All I want is to be with you and you don’t want me around.”

            “Yuuri…” Victor breathed, staring at him with wide eyes. “You think that I don’t want you in St. Petersburg?”

            “Yeah.” Yuuri sniffled. “I keep trying to give you opportunities, but you never invite me to go with you and whenever we talk on the phone, you’d talk about coming here, but you’d never ask me to fly up and see you.”

            “I thought that you didn’t want to come to Russia.”

            “Why wouldn’t I?”

            “It’s away from your family, I thought you’d resent me if I dragged you there.”

            “What?” Yuuri wiped his eyes and looked at the remorse in Victor’s eyes. “Vitya, I love my family, but you’re my life now. I want to be where you are. Being apart for just a month nearly killed me.”

            “Yuuri, I’m so sorry.” Victor put a hand over his mouth and stood there a moment, his eyes big and his hand quivering a little before he took it away. “I must have made you feel terrible. Do you want to come to Russia with me? You can come this week. You can move in to my apartment there if that’s what you really want.”

            “You want me there?”

            “Of course I do.” Victor croaked, holding back tears of his own as he rushed back to bed to pull Yuuri into a hug. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea that was what you wanted. I’ve been dying without you just as much, I just don’t want to put any more stress on you, you know? I thought you didn’t want to come, so I didn’t want to pressure you to.”

            “Vitya, no. I just want us to be together. That’s it. I don’t care where we are.” Yuuri hugged him back tight and let the left over tears trickle their way down his cheeks, clinging to Victor like they’d both fall apart if they let go.

            “I’m sorry I got mad at you.” Victor said in a whisper, his arms still locked around Yuuri’s torso. “I just get so worried and I hate when I can’t figure out what’s hurting you. I want you to be happy so bad, it kills me when you’re depressed.”

            “I’m sorry too. I should have just told you.” Yuuri pushed Victor back a little, so he could give him a kiss, both of them leaning into it. It was messy, with clacking teeth and too much tongue, slimy lips from crying, but Yuuri finally felt better. “You’re not mad at me anymore?” He breathed against Victor’s lips.

            “Of course not.” Victor brought his hands up to Yuuri’s wet cheeks, brushing the tears away. “We’ll live together in Russia for the next season. After that, we can move wherever we want. We’ll pick a place we both want to be. Maybe even here, but you’re living with me from now on.”

            “Fuck.” Yuuri grinned. “Now I’m gonna be happy crying. I can’t win today.”

            “Aw, no, no more tears.” Victor smiled back at him, kissing the tear tracks off of Yuuri’s face. “We can be so stupid sometimes.”

            “Yeah, we can be.” Yuuri said as he laid back down and tugged Victor with him, so he could snuggle in extra close. “We’re gonna have crazy make up sex in the morning.”

            “We could have crazy make up sex now. I was saving it for my last night here, but I bought you that lingerie.”

            “When did you have time to do that?”

            “I bought it before I asked you about it on the skype call.” Victor said, nuzzling his nose against Yuuri’s neck.

            “I’ll try it on for you tomorrow. I wanna cuddle right now.”

            “Mm, you’re such a softie. I love that about you.” Victor tugged the blanket back over them and kissed Yuuri on his lips, holding him there for one moment before settling down with his arms around him. “We can have most of your stuff shipped. At the end of the week, just pack your warmest clothes to take with you and I’ll pay for whatever else needs to be sent.”

            “Okay.” Yuuri whispered, eyes shut as he snuggled into Victor’s side. “I missed Makkachin.”

            “Aw. He misses you too.”

            “What side of the bed can I sleep on there?”

            “I mean you can pick either side, but if you sleep on the right, you’re gonna get pushed out.”

            “Okay.” Yuuri giggled. “Is it snowing there right now?”

            “Yup. My apartment has a fireplace you know.”

            Yuuri gasped and sat up again, looking at him with huge eyes. “Really?”

            “Is that a big thing?”

            “I’ve never had one before and it’s snowing, that’ll be the most romantic thing ever.” Yuuri could imagine Victor laying him down in front of a big fireplace, snow falling outside while they had slow, amazing, emotional sex like Yuuri always pined for. It felt like a dream that he was days away from living with Victor after being so anxious that they weren’t going to move in together.

            “You’re so adorable when you’re happy.” Victor sighed. “We’ll do whatever you want when we get to Russia and I’ll prioritize your programs for practice, yeah? I promise it’s gonna be great.” He pulled Yuuri back down and got the blanket over him once again, touching their foreheads together after giving him one more kiss goodnight. “I’m sorry for making you think I didn’t want you to come to Russia with me. I love you, okay?”

            “I love you too, Vitya.”

            “And you feel better?”

            “I feel better.” Yuuri confirmed, closing his eyes again. “I feel perfect.”

**

            The last days in Hasetsu flew by, Yuuri spending as much time with his family as he could before leaving. Of course, every night belonged to Victor and they got some practice time in, but he knew it was short notice, so he didn’t want his sisters or parents to feel like he was abandoning anyone. He hadn’t spent much time in Russia before, but once he packed his things and got there, he loved it. Since they’d spent the last season living in Japan, he’d never even seen Victor’s apartment and he loved every part of that too.

            The bed had four posts and it was king sized, three times as big as the small bed in his room they’d been sharing at the hot springs. The living room had a couch even comfier than the bed and a flat screen TV, a fake fur rug laid in front of the fire place. Yuuri had insisted on saving the lingerie for their first night in Russia too, so as soon as they got settled in, he went to the bathroom and he slipped into the sheer black underwear Victor had bought him, blushing a bit when he saw himself in the mirror. He really had been dropping weight pretty fast. He was starting to like the way he looked again. He had also insisted that they have fireplace sex, so when he walked back out to the living room, there was Victor waiting for him, sitting cross legged in his underwear on the rug in front of the fire and finishing off a small glass of wine.

            “Aw it fits you perfectly.” Victor grinned, stretching over to set his glass down on the coffee table where he’d also set a few condoms and some lube from the bedroom.

            Yuuri knew he looked a little silly, his face red as he walked up to join Victor on the rug, but Victor looked at him with so much love in his eyes that he felt beautiful for the first time in a while. It was a lot like he imagined, the snow falling right outside the window and Victor looking golden in the yellow light of the fire.

            “I’m so happy you’re here. I hate this big place even with Makkachin around.” Victor said, moving to kneel in front of Yuuri and put a hand on his cheek. “Are you happy being here?”

            “I’m really happy.”

            Victor reached up to take off his glasses and pulled Yuuri into a deep kiss that made his heart thump against his chest, even more so when Victor lowered him onto his back and started to run his hands over every inch of skin he could touch. Yuuri melted into him.

            They ended the night with scratch marks down their backs and an obscene amount of hickies and love bites marking their skin, but crawling into bed after with Makkachin asleep at the foot of the bed, Yuuri had never felt happier in his life. Maybe in a year, they’d move someplace new together, or back to Japan, but this was the start of their life together. It might a while, but Yuuri hoped they’d get married and lying in that huge bed with Victor and their dog, he could just see it happening.

            “If you have a nightmare, or if you need anything at all, wake me up.” Victor murmured. “And in the morning, if you’re up first, don’t wait for me, or anything. I really, really want you to make this your home.”

            “Okay.” Yuuri smiled, savoring Victor’s warmth as he shut his eyes. “I feel like it already is.”

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! I also take requests if you have any.


End file.
